


Arms across time

by AzraelOverlord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernetics, Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelOverlord/pseuds/AzraelOverlord
Summary: Null Sectors Uprising is in full swing in the Rows. Overwatch is yet to intervene. There are civilian victims. One of them is our protagonist's wife. That was the last straw. He decides that he will soon join her, but he will make sure he takes as many of these tin cans down before he falls. He makes a plan. And his already cybernetic arms need an upgrade. A big one.





	1. Time to upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tags will be added as characters show up. Even the existing ones will be changed as the story progresses. But for now, these will do.
> 
> Had this story in my head for a while now. Hope you like it.

“Why,” he asked through his tears as he held her arm and pressed it against his forehead while kneeling next to the bed where his wife lay. Her arm was getting colder and colder. He raises his sight to look at her face and fixes a stray strand of hair. “Beautiful. Just as on the day I met you.” He compliments her, but she won’t reply. Not anymore. He grimaces his face as anger surfaces again and he growls through his teeth, “They will pay for this.” He gently sets the hand he held back on her chest, puts the other one on top of it and stands up. He turns around and walks to the doors, once there he looks back at the body that used to be his beloved wife, “Wait for me honey, I’ll join you soon. Just got this little thing to do first.”

He gathers anything that is worth anything that he and his wife own in the apartment and throws it in a cloth shopping bag then leaves the apartment and heads for a pawn shop. The clerk cashes him out but notices how he keeps rolling his wedding ring on his finger, so he ventures “Wanna sell that too?”

“Mmm?” he hums as he raises his sight from the ring and looks at him and when he notices what the clerk is gesturing at, “Oh, this?” He looks back at the ring and rolls it again around his finger, “Nah, this stays.” Then adds with a sorrowful smile, “Need something to keep me sane out there.” He raises his sight back to the clerk, “By the way, know any good cybernetics seller that has some off-market arms to sell?”

The clerk doesn’t reply verbally, only covers something with his palm and moves it across the counter towards him. He covers it as soon as the clerk removes his arm and pockets the business card a moment later. The clerk leans towards him and says with a lowered voice, “They have some good stuff, but be careful. They aren’t exactly on the legal side of things.”

He smiles widely and nods, “Perfect. It’s actually what I’m looking for.”

The clerk simply nods back, “Then good luck and see you around.”

He turns around and waves over his shoulder, walking towards the exit, “Probably not, but thanks anyway.” Once outside he pulls out the card and reads the address, “Huh? Two blocks away from here.” He pockets the card and starts walking toward the store. He reaches it under 5 minutes and already sees by its front that it practically screams how shady of a business is being run in there. He looks down at his ring again, “Sorry honey. This is probably not what you would want for me, but I simply don’t have anything left to lose.” He grabs the handle and enters the shop. The bell chimes as the doors opening strike it and a sweaty toad of a man with thin mustache waves him towards the counter he is standing behind.

“Welcome, welcome,” he greets him with a slithery voice and a fake smile, “What can I help you with?” 

‘ _Shit, does even your own mother like your face?_ ’ he thinks to himself as he walks towards the counter. He pulls out quite a thick envelope of money he got from selling the stuff at the pawn shop and drops in on the counter then raises his cybernetic arms, showing them to the man, “Need a replacement for these two. Best ones that that money can buy. Got some tin cans to demolish.”

The toady man grabs the envelope and takes a peek. “Hm,” he scratches his head, “Got a pair in mind. Made by Ogundimu Cybernetics. But,” he looks at him, “they are not exactly what one would call safe for your health.”

“Meaning?” he tilts his head and crosses his arms, eyes focused on the clerk.

“Meaning,” the clerk pockets the money, “that using them can and probably will kill you because they overtax the user's heart.”

He can’t help himself but laugh a grim laugh at how today, of all times, things are falling together for him. “You know what?” he refocuses on the clerk, “I’ll take them. When can I get them installed?”

“Ah,” the clerk’s eyes go wide with realization. “Well, in that case. Just follow me through that door,” he points to a door on his right and waves him to follow him, “and our doctor will have you set up in less than an hour.”

He follows him through the doors and they walk down a flight of stairs and on the right, there is a metallic door. The clerk bangs his fist on it and yells something at whoever is on the other side. A woman with short red hair and quite long nails, wearing a white gown greets them after she opens the doors, “Greetings. A customer, I presume?” She completely ignores the clerk telling her something and focuses completely on him.

“That would seem to be the case,” he nods then walks past the clerk as she gestures him to enter and enters what looks to be a decently equipped laboratory. 

“-nyway, as I was saying,” the woman finally dials in the clerk, “he wants that pair from Ogundimu we have lying around for a while.”

“Did you tell him that they will probably kill him?” she asks him, not letting him take a single step inside, ‘ _Did you ever heard of a shower, you disgusting toad?_ ’

“I did,” he nods, “But he just laughed and said that they will be perfect for what he needs.”

“Mmm,” she hums as she looks at him as he looks around her laboratory, but politely keeping his arms to himself, only playing with the golden ring in his left hands ring finger from time to time, “I see how it is.” She then looks back at the clerk and, “If that is all, leave the money at the agreed location and I’ll see to our costumer’s needs.” She closes the doors when the clerk leaves and walks to the man that is wandering around her laboratory. “Now then,” she calls for his attention, “I have been informed that you asked for a very interesting pair of replacements for your current arms.”

“That’s one way to put it, yes.” He chuckles, nodding when he walked closer. “May I ask how long will this take?”

“That depends,” she starts to reply and takes a closer look at his arms, “How easily I can remove these,” then her sight travels to his shoulders, “and how compatible will the sockets be for the new pair.” Having been satisfied with only a quick look, she takes a step away and continues, “But once I get the new ones in, you will need to rest for a couple of hours. Which you are welcome to do here. After that, you are good to go.”

“Got only one question then.” He locks his eyes on hers.

“Go ahead.” She gestures with her arm that he is welcome to ask away.

“When can you start?” he asks with a face-wide grin.


	2. Payback time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up thinking that all was just a bad dream, but one look at his new arms tells him that it's all real.

“HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT!!!” he shouts on top of his lungs and bolts upright, waking from a nightmare. Or so he thought. But one look at his new pair of arms obliterates those thoughts. “So, she really is dead?” He palms his face.

“Your wife?” a woman’s voice asks from across the room and when he looks in that direction he can see her typing something with one hand while sipping on a cup of coffee with the other. “I took the liberty of finding a suitable chain and made a necklace with the ring as the pendant for you.” She points at the medical stand next to the bed he is in with her cup. “It certainly won’t fit on your finger anymore.” When he looks at it he can see it’s a simple metallic chain rolled in a circle with the ring resting in the middle. He tries to pick it up but the new bulky fingers on his new arms are making it impossible. While he was scraping the metallic tray the doctor stood up and walk next to him, “Allow me.” She gently slaps his arm away then picks up the necklace, unhooks it, then runs is around his neck and hooks it back up. “There.”

“Thank you.” He thanks her and rests his big palm over the ring that is now hanging just about his pecs.

“Think nothing of it.” She waves her arm nonchalantly while walking back to her computer desk. She sits down and picks up her cup again, “I normally recommend a day or two of less physically stressful activities but with those arms, you will be lucky if you last a week.”

“More than enough time to take some of those tin cans with me.” He flings his legs off the bed and stands up. And as if on cue, a loud shriek comes from behind the entrance to this room.

“This room is more than secure enough that they won’t make it inside,” the doctor looks at the door then turns her head and looks at him, “but if you would be so kind as to do something about the racket they are making? I prefer to work in peace.”

He smirks and pulls his black tank top back over himself then waves his arm in front and stops it just above his waist, the other one in a similar position on his back and bows, “Your wish is my command.” He lifts his head and winks.

“Oh my,” she mocks being bashful, “A gentleman. Those are rare nowadays.”

They both chuckle while he walks towards the exit and slams his fist into his palm, “Now, tin cans. Time for some mayhem.” Doors open and he walks out and before they even close behind him, he already crushes the head of the omnic the was sporting Null Sector’s colors and realized too late that there was another person in the room beside the one he just riddled with holes. He walks out the front door and sees then destruction they already caused and sees several more running somewhere in a group. A grin creeps on his face, “Here I thought I will only get some small snacks, but this a bona fide buffet.” He scans the possible routes of attack, his old military training kicking in then a four-legged omnic jogs into view, “Lookie here. A horsie.” He laughs wicked then runs a few steps after which he grabs the concrete wall and uses his new arms to propel himself towards the OR-14 that registered his attack but was too slow to react. He swung his arm and punched right through the torso, taking out everything above it with him as she flew past it. “Not half bad,” he admires his new arms but then a metallic steps capture his attention and he charges at that group.

 

Not two blocks away, a group of four in cobalt combat gear was getting ready for another wave of attacks. “How much longer?” a woman with brown spiky hair, sporting a pair of goggles, aiming two high output pistols at incoming Null Sector attackers, asks.

“Seems like we’ve hit another little snag.” A muscular man that is about the same size as she is, answers. One of his arms replaced with a claw-like contraption.

“Define _little snag_.” Another woman, taller than both with blond hair snaps back. Staff in one arm, a blaster in another.

“Cut the chatter and get ready.” A large man with a hammer in his arm, armored from head to toes shuts them down.

They all snap to it but the small woman notices something. “Where are _they_ going?” She asks when she spots almost a half of the attackers that were heading their way, break off and head into a different direction.

“How many of you fuckers are there?!” a shout coming from that direction answers her question. Followed by a lifeless husk of one of the Troopers flying through the air, taking more of his buddies with him as they break apart from the force of impact. Next thing she sees makes her eyes go wide as a man with cybernetic arms comes surfing on top of a lifeless Eradicator from a street where the shout came from, while he is pushing another Trooper's face against the road. Sparks flying as metal meets the asphalt at high speed. Just before he loses all the momentum, he jumps off. Letting go of the Trooper, he spins around, picks up the Eradicator’s husk and throws it at the groups that were heading for her and the team. Again, it proves to be quite effective at mowing them down.

“Is he with us?” she asks the big armored man.

“I don’t think so.” He shakes his head, surprised at the scene unfolding in front of them.

After he tears a Trooper in half and uses its remains as clubs to bash a few pesky Slicers to a pulp he stops and looks around and sees that every last omnic currently in that wave is nothing more than a pile of twisted metal and sparking wires. He drops the Trooper’s remains and dusts his palms, “That should do for now.” Then a sharp pain in the center of his chest sends him kneeling and he palms it, “Fuck. Already? Come on. Hold a bit longer.”

Worried, the short woman rushes to his side and puts her hand on his shoulder. “Hey mister,” she kneels next to him, “are you okay?”

He takes a deep breath and the pain subsides. For now, at least. “Yeah,” he smiles, “I’m fine.” And raises to his feet and she follows. He offers a handshake next, “Sean Stryker” and introduces himself, “and judging by your uniforms, you guys are Overwatch.”

She shakes his hand, “Lena Oxton or Tracer.” And introduces herself too then invites him to the others where she introduces everyone. “The big guy is Lt. Reinhardt,” They shake hands and hum as they nod at each other. “The lovely over there is Dr. Zeigler,” Lena points at her, and she and Sean shake hands, “and last but not least, Torbjorn Lindholm. The famous engineer, or so he claims.” Lena jokes, prompting an eye roll from him as he shakes hand with Sean.

“Well,” Sean sits on the cart, “I know why I’m here. But what are you guys doing here? Bit late to the party, aren’t you?”

“For now,” Lena sits next to him and points at the crate behind her, “we are protecting this bomb, while this thing boots up and can move.” She taps the cart next. “But why are you here?” she asks him.

“Protecting my home. My apartment is maybe 5 blocks away from here.” Sean shrugs, keeping the dying while doing it part to himself.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Reinhardt joins the conversation, “You sound about as British as I do and some of those moves you just pulled were too precise to come from a mere street ruffian.”

“Well guessed,” Sean laughs, “I’m from the US and yes, I did some time in the Army.”

“I won’t say no to an extra pair of arms,” Angela smiles then points down the street, “especially when we have another wave incoming.” And they get ready to fend them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I update this one. Rogue keeps me busy most of the time but ideas for this one swirl in my head too so when I have something solid I post it. Hope you like it.


End file.
